


guess I'll just stumble on home to my cats

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Flufftober, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 8:  pets





	guess I'll just stumble on home to my cats

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Gorgeous by Taylor Swift

“Did you know Izzy and I used to have a cat?”

Magnus lifted his head at the sudden question. It was morning and light had been streaming through the window for as long as they’d been awake. Neither had anywhere to be, as rare and unusual as that was in their lives, so they’d opted to stay in the warmth of the covers and each other’s arms.

Alec lay on his back, one arm wrapped firmly around Magnus, holding him close, the other running gently through his hair. The light cast a glow and Magnus couldn’t help but revel in the fact that, for once, his boyfriend looked at peace. _ Good _ , he thought. His boyfriend deserved a break from having the weight of the Institute and the world on his shoulders.

“No, I didn’t,” he said, remembering the question.

Alec shifted, rolling over so he could face Magnus. “Yeah.  When we were kids, before Jace came to live with us. We found a stray kitten outside the Institute and begged Mom until she let us keep her.”

Magnus smiled. “I’m sure you were quite convincing.”

“What makes you say that?” Alec laughed.

“Well, from the pictures I’ve seen, you were ridiculously adorable as a child, and I can only imagine holding a kitten would have been the cutest thing in the world.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek as red seeped into it. “What was her name?”

Alec grinned. “Artemis. Izzy was on a mythology kick, and I liked her because she’s an archer, so it was a win-win.” He sighed. “She always got scared when patrols would come back because they’d be loud and covered in ichor and carrying all sorts of weapons. She got outside once when a group was coming back in and ran away. We never saw her again.”

Magnus brushed his thumb along Alec’s cheek. “I’m sorry, love.”

Alec shook his head gently. “It’s okay. Jace came to live with us a few months later, so it’s probably for the best,” he joked. Magnus raised an eyebrow. “She hated the patrol groups because they were loud and obnoxious, which is  _ exactly _ what Jace is. She would have despised him,” he laughed, eyes crinkling around the edges.

“What if we adopted a cat?” Magnus asks, warmth filling his chest when he sees Alec’s surprised smile.

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not? I always thought about getting one, but I never quite got around to it. Plus, it would be nice to have someone to cuddle with at night when you’re stuck on patrols, and I’m sure I’d get along wonderfully with any cat,” Magnus said, dropping the glamour on his eyes.

“Okay,” Alec breathed. “Let’s do it.”

“One condition, though,” Magnus said. Alec rolled his eyes and gestured for Magnus to continue. “The name  _ has _ to be a pun.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> you can find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
